Child of Water
by cherrie27
Summary: In another lifetime, instead of running away from people who shunned her, Juvia hurt them. At first, it was an accident. Slowly, it became an instinct. When water is your element, you learn to control even their blood. AU Independent!Juvia, no determined pairing yet, friendship fic (probably.)


Summary: In another lifetime, instead of running away from people who shunned her, Juvia hurt them. At first, it was an accident. Slowly, it became an instinct. When water is your element, you learn to control even their blood.

AU Powerful!Juvia, no determined pairings, will join fairytail eventually.

"Rain woman, rain woman, rain woman."

The shrill, pitched voices of the children in the neighborhood continued to jeer as Juvia walked around the town. She winced as she felt something being thrown against her skin, but she didn't even bother to look at it as she continued to run away – from the jeers, from the insults, from everything that had hurt her.

She didn't understand how the other kids managed to find her – she was always running away, hiding at all of the shadiest places in town, but still, they managed to find her – to tease her and to even hurt her physically.

As she managed to outrun the other children, she took shade under one of the benches in an old, abandoned park. Her eyes slowly went towards the dark sky that continued to pour out.

"It's raining…"

Her voice was just above a whisper as she said that. She outstretched her hand and closed her eyes as she listened to sound of the raindrops that met the cemented ground.

It sounded beautiful and it calmed her heart. The rain had been a beautiful distraction to every negativity that has passed her by. Even when her parents died, it had been the rain that had stopped herself from truly drowning in sadness.

The other children had called her Rain Woman, and it was a nickname that she isn't denying. She didn't know the reason why, but ever since she was born, it had been easy for her to control the water element.

She wonders – if her parents were still with her, would they have been able to explain this power of hers?

"A-ha!"

The shrieks immediately cut off Juvia's concentration and she opened her eyes at the sound. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that this time, the kids had sharp objects in their hands.

"Stupid, cursed girl! Get out of our town!" One of the kids said as he let a knife flung towards her direction, causing a cut to form in Juvia's thin arms.

"Stupid, stupid girl!" It was a girl this time, and she threw the stone in her hands towards Juvia as she continue to shout, "Stop the rain! Gloomy girl!"

And the others followed, combining their insults with their attacks.

Juvia didn't know what to do as she watched them helplessly. In her mind, she isn't denying anything. She knew that the rain was her fault – and that, yes, she was a cursed girl. She knew that the town hated her because crops can never fully grow and the streets are flooded because of the rain that she brings.

She thought about her parents – they have already died.

"Juvia…" she slowly whispered, shuddering, "… is alone."

Death… seemed like a better option than to try out and live with the people that had done nothing but hurt her.

But at seven years old, she was only a child, and like any child, she cannot control her basic instincts.

Even though her heart wanted her to simply accept her fate and die, her mind and body had another idea.

And in that moment, the raindrops stopped moving – as if time itself has stopped.

Juvia closed her eyes and as she did, she heard splashes of water and screams of the children.

When she opened her eyes, the sky has lighten up, but in the ground, all of the kids that previously surrounded her were lying.

Blood were flowing out from each of the wounds that all of them were inflicted with and as Juvia's eyes widened, she realized that she had subconsciously did it.

Juvia was seven years old when she first hurt a person, and since then, her life had never been the same.

A/N: I didn't know that I would reenter the world of fanfiction simply because of Juvia.

To be honest, Juvia had always been my main Fairy Tail girl but she had lacked characterization because Mashima thought that it was cute to make Gray her world. In my honest opinion, Juvia could have done so much more and became an even more powerful mage if she didn't go the lovesick route.

She had the unique powers of being a water mage and was pretty much a badass, but then Mashima just… lol. Anyway, this is my take about Juvia becoming a badass and actually utilizing her magic. The next few chapters would probably be timeskips so that we can kickstart her joining Phantom Guild and Fairy Tail.

Also, to readers of my previous works – I am actually in an indefinite hiatus and had lost my drive for those stories when I grew up and when my laptop got destroyed. Moreso when my laptop got destroyed, tbh. But rest assured that I'll finish the stories eventually – I promise to update all my other stories next summer, at most.

This story, however, is bound to be updated at least 2x monthly because Juvia is my fictional child and I love her so much.

Review, subscribe, and fave!


End file.
